A Modern Day Fiddler
by Serenity-Hermione Angel
Summary: Kenji has FIVE daughters in the modern day world and is working hard to find each of them a husband. All goes well until the oldest finds her own match and the others soon follow. What’s a father to do in this modern day Fiddler on the Roof? UPDATED!
1. Tradition!

Modern Day Fiddler  
  
Summary: Kenji Tsukino has FIVE daughters in the modern day world and is working hard to find each of them a husband. All goes well until the oldest finds her own match and the others soon follow. What's a father to do in this modern day Fiddler on the Roof?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon OR Fiddler on the Roof. But 'If I were a Rich Girl' I would!!! HAHAHAHA! Get it? (Serenity sighs) Yeah I know, I suck at jokes. And I'm basing this whole story off the musical, so if I offend anyone at all, I'm terribly sorry! I'm not trying to!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Tradition!   
  
Kenji Tsukino sat at the kitchen table, his lovely wife Ikuko happily cooking their breakfast. Kenji had a fairly simple and normal life. He had owned a diary store just down the road from his house, spent time with the other fathers in their town, and took care of his wife and daughters. Yes, his life was fairly simple.   
  
Well, at least it was a simple as it could get with five daughters, and not a single son in the bunch.   
  
The oldest of them was Makoto, turning 20 in just two weeks. She stood at a tall height and proudly so. She was often thought of as tough or tomboyish by the other girls in the village, although her sister knew her for more of that. Although she didn't often flaunt it, she was a beauty. Her hair was a lovely chestnut color that fell to long but she kept it in a ponytail at all times. Her eyes set her apart from her sister because they were emerald green and not a dark color.   
  
Just 11 months after her birth came Rei. Rei was a beauty with violet eyes and dark raven hair. She often spent her days when she wasn't doing chores in the room she shared with her sisters sitting on her bed, her eyes closed, the window next to her bed open. There Rei would find a simple peace that she could connect with. She, like Makoto, was strong but kept her strength in control if it wasn't needed, where as Makoto would sometimes get rather defensive at the slightest insult to her family.   
  
At 18 years of age stands Ami, the calm and shy beauty of their family. She speaks rarely to others and often just stands there when the girls go into town. Her most beautiful feature would be her short, dark blue colored hair, as her sisters voted; although her light blue eyes were lovely as well. Ami stands much shorter then Rei and Makoto, helping her to keep as part of a background when she doesn't want to be seen. Although her parents don't like it, Ami loves spending her time reading. Her mother often tells her that it won't help her catch the eye of a better husband but Ami boldly ignored her mothers comments every time she was caught reading and kept on with it.   
  
Minako was born next once more just a year after. When she was just a few months old she fell in love with a bright red ribbon of Rei's and had since then worn it day in and out in her long golden hair, Rei having given it to her as a loving sisterly gesture. Minako's bright blue eyes hardly ever shown with anything but happiness. She was the type that hardly ever thought before she spoke and every time one of her sisters fell sick, she'd stay by their bed side and try to nurse them back to health, although most of the time she ended up annoying them.   
  
The last born, now at 16, was Usagi. Her hair hadn't been any more then lightly trimmed since the day she was born and she wore it with two small buns on either side of her head, the rest of her long blonde hair flowing down to her thighs. Her eyes, like her prior sisters, are a beautiful blue, although hers are cerulean and give her face an innocent look. She is often thought of as Minako's 'partner in crime' and the two are often thought of as twins, although they insist they aren't.   
  
"Girls, breakfast!" Ikuko shouted. In a rush, Kenji's lovely daughters came down the stairs and down the hall.   
  
"Good morning Papa, Mama!" Was the scattered replies as they all sat down at the table in their respected order.   
  
"Good morning girls." Kenji greeted his five daughters. He didn't feel like it was a complete burden having so many daughters, other then the fact that he needed to find each a husband before she got too old. It was a tradition in their town for many, many years that said that the father must pick a husband for his daughter because it was believed that young girls couldn't decide this for themselves. Each girl would always be waiting to find out who her father picked at soon as she reached 16, which was a fairly proper age for them to begin considering such a thing. But so far Kenji had no luck even finding his oldest daughter a match, and without finding her one, none of the others could get married.   
  
"This looks wonderful, Mama." Makoto told her mother as Ikuko set their breakfast before them.   
  
"Thank you Makoto dear." Ikuko said with a shining smile, sitting down across from her husband. The family prayed shortly then waited as the food got passed around.   
  
"Papa, can I have extra time to study tonight before we help you in the store?" Ami asked, looking at him with hope.   
  
"Ami, being intelligent isn't something that will get you a better husband." Kenji said, the young girls face falling. He sighed. He hated seeing his daughters unhappy and most of all hated being the one who caused it. "But I suppose that it won't hurt if you do."   
  
"Thank you, Papa." Ami wanted to cry out, but instead said meekly. He nodded and the girls continued eating. When they had finished, the girls helped their wash dishes and Minako and Usagi headed off to school, giggling the whole way as they walked down the road.   
  
"Papa, we're going to head out to the barn now." Makoto announced as the three oldest stood at the door. Kenji nodded and they left the house as well, leaving only Ikuko and Kenji.   
  
"I have some deliveries I have to make on my way in town." Kenji said as he rose from the table.   
  
"I don't understand why they can't just come to the store. It's not like we're living in the 21st century or anything." Ikuko commented.   
  
"Everything in this town is still according to the tradition that it was built on, Ikuko, and it will remain that way! I am a dairyman and I must make my deliveries to those who ask me to." Kenji replied. Ikuko just sighed and shook her head, making her way into the living room and beginning to clean as she usually did.   
  
"When should I send the girls over to help you in the store?" She asked just before Kenji left her alone in the house.   
  
"Around noon. They should have a good amount of milk by then and don't forget to ask Ami to finish my butter. I have customers waiting for their butter!" Kenji called as he closed the door. Ikuko continued to clean the living room and then went up the stairs into the large room that was shared by her daughters. She never needed to do much cleaning because they did it all for her, although she couldn't help but have the urge to straighten their beds and push things farther into their place.   
  
"There goes Papa." Rei said as they watched their father drive off from the garage.   
  
"I bet he told Mama that he wants us at the store at noon and that he wants Ami to finish the butter." Makoto added.   
  
"It's the same every Friday." Ami said. "I help you two milk for a while until I have to churn butter and then we help Mama with the wash and then we go down to the store and help out there until we have to hurry home for Sabbath."   
  
"I feel like we're still stuck in the early 1900's. No one in our whole town ever uses a washer or dyer, or orders their food from other companies. We might as well be Amish." Rei commented.   
  
"We're not Amish, we're Jewish. At least we still get to watch some TV and have working plumbing as well as lights." Makoto said. Rei and Ami looked at each other and shrugged, nodding.   
  
"That's true. We are granted that luxury. But why can't Papa have a store where we don't have to provide all of the work needed for it?" Rei asked.   
  
"Because Rei, 'our town was built on tradition and we will obey that tradition until the day we die.'" Makoto replied, making her best imitation of her father as possible.   
  
"Girls, are you talking or working out here?" Ikuko asked, walking over to the barn.   
  
"We're working, Mama." Makoto answered.   
  
"Well, I heard an awful lot of talking from you and I hope that the same amount of work is getting done if you were not talking. And I suppose you already know the usual commands for the day so I won't recite them to you." Ikuko told the girls. They all nodded and she began to milk a cow with them.   
  
They were silent for the longest time, which made each woman uncomfortable. But none wanted to be the first to penetrate the silence in fear of bringing up the wrong subject. There were so many things that Ikuko didn't like hearing from her daughters and likewise with the girls. They hated it when she brought up men who she knew needed a wife and she hated it when they talked of men who they had their eyes on. She thought it was terribly unfitting for them to be thinking of men who they wanted to marry because when it came down to it, their opinions didn't matter as much as they wished they would.   
  
"It'll be noon soon. We'd better get going." Makoto noted as she stole a glance at her watch. Her sister nodded and stood up, biding their mother a goodbye as they began to exit.   
  
"Girls, wait!" Ikuko called after them. They turned around and looked at her. She walked to them and looked down at her three oldest daughters. "I know how much you want to pick your suitor but it can't be done. The tradition goes back so many generations and we can't go against it. After all, if I never was chosen to marry your papa, none of you would have ever been born. So sometimes tradition can seem to be wrong at the time but in the long run, it can produce something wonderful and to be proud of," She smiled softly at them, "Like how I'm so very proud of each of you."   
  
"Thank you, Mama." Makoto said, hoping that she was able to cut off any retort that her sisters could offer. She had even bit her own tongue to keep from adding 'But maybe tradition isn't for us.' and led her sisters on their short walk down the road to the store.   
  
-End of chapter!  
  
Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Brilliant? Horrible? Please let me know in a review! And remember, all flames will be used to cook smores over! And don't miss the next chapter, 'Matchmaker!'   
  
-Serenity 


	2. Matchmaker

Modern Day Fiddler

Chapter 2: Matchmaker

Thanks for reviewing! And, as for your comment, Ami Mizuno1, I'm only basing a few chapters off the names of the songs. The first one was titled how it was for lack of a better idea and this one has received it name because of the conversation that is passed between the girls. Besides, I'd have a really hard time basing chapters off the musical!!

OH! And did anyone else notice that my lame joke in the first chapter is now a song, yet I made that joke a long time ago? That's weird, huh?

ALSO: I'm ssooo sorry this has taken me forever. I really do love this story, and the plot idea is still fresh in my mind. It's just that senior year took a lot out of me and I barely wrote at all for any of my stories, so it wasn't just this one getting the shaft. Anyways, I hope you all still love me!

Enjoy!

(Spiffy divider thingy)

"Hello Minako, Usagi!" Makoto greeted as her two sisters entered the dairy store, Ami stopping in her tracks of going to the back room to smile and nod her head to her sisters, hurrying in her pace to retrieve the cheese that the customer requested.

"Hey," came the solemn reply of the youngest. Makoto exchanged worried glances with Rei at their crestfallen look.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked, leaving the counter area and approaching the two blondes.

"We're falling behind in class. Both of us," Minako admitted, her head bent in shame.

"Papa will be furious, not to mention Mama will be throwing extra chores on us for weeks because of it," Usagi added.

"I'm sure he won't be absolutely furious," Ami said once her customer was gone.

"Oh yes he will! The lowest grade Makoto ever got was a C+ and he yelled at her, Rei's was a B- and he yelled at her, and yours was an A and he even yelled at you! Anything less then an A+ he won't accept from us! And here we are with failing grades!" Usagi replied.

Makoto bit her lip and considered this. They heard a rustling from the back room and the youngest jumped. "Come on, let's go before Papa comes out and asks you about school," Makoto told them. She turned her head and called back to their father that they were leaving. He just grunted a reply and the five girls all left.

"What are you failing, anyways?" Rei asked as they walked down the road together.

"I'm failing algebra, world history, and world literature" Minako admitted.

"Me too," Usagi added.

Since the girls were so close in age, they had managed to be in the same grade, as did Makoto and Rei. Ami was the only one to ever be in a class by herself, but she didn't mind because she loved to study so it kept her busy. But, unfortunately for the brain of the family, there wasn't much for them to ever study. Girls had been permitted to attend school only seventy years before Makoto and Rei entered, and the school and town had felt that even then the girls didn't need as much attention as the boys did. The girls weren't permitted to go to Hebrew school like the boys were, and the boys were also taught the trade as a class. The girls were only permitted math, literature, German, Russian, or French as a language, very basic sciences, and history classes (though the history classes did little for they focused on selected things that wouldn't give the girls any ideas, even though most of what they weren't taught was things that could be easily found in a library just outside of town).

"How about I help you with your homework?" Ami offered kindly.

"That would be great!" Usagi cried, throwing her arms around her older sister and hugging her tightly.

"So, any cute boys in your classes?" Makoto asked slyly, knowing that the tension was broken and they were free to be their usual selves. "Because I know that they can be a rather interesting distraction."

"Makoto!" Ami cried in surprise. "You know girls shouldn't think like that!"

"Well, it's true!" Makoto replied.

"Well?" Rei pushed at the two younger ones with a sly smile.

"A few," Minako admitted, her cheeks blazing. The girls all giggled.

"Well, don't tell Mama or Papa, but I have my eye on the Rabbi's son," Rei said.

"You have high hopes for something that will never happen, Rei!" Makoto said.

"Well, why not? We only have one Rabbi and he only has one son. Why shouldn't I want the best?" Rei replied.

"Because you're a poor girl without a dowry!" Makoto said.

"They still have a chance at Setsuna matching them together," Ami replied, referring to the village's old woman matchmaker.

"They hardly have one at all! Setsuna is smart enough to know that the poor daughter of a dairy man isn't good enough for the Rabbi's one and only son!" Makoto replied bluntly. "He'll go to some rich girl who will provide him with a dowry that is actually tangible. Giving birth to promising children isn't a dowry, Rei, so don't even say it."

"Well, we can all still hope for a good match! You never know what Setsuna could bring us!" Minako said.

"My poor friend Naru got stuck with a man who was at least thirty years older then she, and she was only 16 when she was married. He moved her to a completely different side of town and just keeps her locked up in the house, cooking and cleaning for him at all hours of the day. She's so miserable with her husband and I've heard that she's already pregnant with his second child, and she just had the first one. It was a girl and he was furious," Usagi said.

"Poor Naru," Ami said sympathetically.

"I hear it happens all the time," Minako added.

"Well, I don't care who Setsuna brings us. Just as long as he's handsome," Usagi said.

"And brilliant," Ami added.

"And strong," Rei said.

"And rich!" Minako said, the other three nodding happily.

"And Setsuna will show up with an ugly man for Usagi, a daft man for Ami, a weak man for Rei, and a man ever poorer than Papa for Minako!" Makoto said.

"And for Makoto, she'll receive a man just as sour as her and they'll make lovely lemonade." Usagi teased, Minako giggling.

"Oh stop that, Usagi! You're such a child!" Makoto said.

"And you're in denial!" Usagi replied sharply.

"Then you'd better pray that Setsuna favors me with a match tonight at Sabbath because without me getting a match, none of you can," Makoto said sternly.

"Stop acting like you don't have your eye on someone, Makoto! We all know that you like that tailor Nephrite!" Minako said. Makoto blushed deeply.

"We're just friends! I've known Nephrite ever since I was a child," Makoto replied. The other four just exchanged looks of amusement and continued walking to their house.

"Isn't that Setsuna's car?" Rei asked when they saw a car parked in front of their house.

"I think it is," Ami replied. They looked at Makoto, who had a look on her face that was a mixture of shock and horror.

"I think she found a match for you, Makoto," Rei said.

"And I doubt its Nephrite," Usagi added. Although it took Makoto a minute, she collected herself and walked up the driveway into the side door. The other four were directly behind her, just as excited to see what was going on.

"Girls, you're home early," Ikuko said, surprised as her daughters entered the kitchen.

"Hello Setsuna," Ami greeted the elderly woman at the table, nodding at her. Her sisters followed her suit then stood there in their clump.

"Well girls, go ready yourselves for Sabbath! Hurry!" Ikuko ordered, the girls nodding and going up the stairs in a hurry.

"They're all so beautiful." Setsuna said, looking after the young girls.

"Thank you Setsuna. Now, to what do I owe this visit?" Ikuko asked, walking over to the cupboard and taking out the Sabbath candles and tablecloth to be set out.

"I found a wonderful match for your Makoto!" Setsuna said. Ikuko stopped in her tracks and looked at the widow with excitement.

"You found a match for my Makoto? Who is it?" Ikuko asked.

"Well, the other day, I ran into your Makoto at the butcher's. She was so sweet and polite to me. I wish I had a daughter like her, but alas my husband, may he rest in peace, could never give me any children," Setsuna said, her maroon eyes glassing over in memory.

"Setsuna, the match," Ikuko said, becoming impatient. Just before Setsuna began to talk, a man came into their home. He was tall and thin with chestnut hair covered with a traditional hat. He looked around the dining room at the confused Setsuna and the frustrated Ikuko.

"I'm so sorry, but is Makoto here?" the man asked.

"She's preparing for Sabbath, Nephrite. Come back later," Ikuko said. Nephrite sighed and closed the door.

"What does that poor, skinny tailor want with your Makoto?" Setsuna asked.

"I don't know. They've been friends since they were babies, close as can be. They talk and play together constantly," Ikuko said, sitting at the table with Setsuna.

"They play? What do they play?" Setsuna asked.

"I don't know. They're only children. Now Setsuna, please, your news," Ikuko pressed.

"Oh yes! Anyways, as I was leaving the butchers, do you know who asked me to set up a match?" Setsuna asked. Ikuko's eyes lit up.

"No? Really? You cannot possibly mean who I think you mean," Ikuko gasped.

"Yes, dear Ikuko, I do indeed mean the one and only richest man in town, our very own butcher—,"

"Satoki! Oh Setsuna, that's wonderful news!" Ikuko cried out in joy. "Should we tell Makoto now or wait until he has asked asks Kenji?"

"Let the father tell the girl. You mustn't ruin the surprise," Setsuna advised.

"But it's such a wonderful one," Ikuko said. She sighed in happiness. "My first baby, off to be married to our very own butcher. This is a far greater match than I ever hoped for her to make."

"Indeed. But you know how lonely Satoki since his wife died seven years ago, may she rest in peace. Makoto is the perfect woman for him. She's as lovely as can be and, if you don't mind me saying so, she's a strong one. The perfect match for a butcher, if I do say so myself," Setsuna said.

"Thank you so much, Setsuna. I don't know how I can ever repay you," Ikuko said.

"Just pray that I can find good enough matches for your other girls. You know how jealous girls can get," Setsuna teased as she made her way to the door.

"My girls will be happy with whomever you match them with, Setsuna," Ikuko insisted.

Setsuna smiled at the woman and sighed as she looked up the steps. "I only wish I were as blessed as you. Five beautiful daughters."

"Yes. Five daughters," Ikuko agreed. She bid Setsuna a goodbye and sat down in the chair near the door. "Satoki the butcher for my Makoto! Oh, what a match," she sighed happily.

-End of chapter! Sorry this took me forever! I actually had a lot of this written and quiet honestly, the reason I had stopped was because I couldn't decide if I wanted to put someone already in the SM universe as Makoto's intended or if I wanted to make someone up. Obviously, I just made someone up! Anyways, thank you so much for sticking with me, those of you who have! It means a lot to me! I PROMISE it won't take me this long again!

-Serenity


End file.
